Poder
by koishiicolate
Summary: // YAOI, LEMON, DEATHFIC // \ Raito x L \ Raito Yagami, conversando a sós com L, descobre que este gosta de alguém, e começa a angustiar. Talvez seu coração tenha sido roubado pelo detetive... Talvez o coração do detetive esteja em outras mãos.
1. A quem você pertence?

**Poder**

Death Note não me pertence!  
_YAOI. LEMON. Raito x L ou o contrário.  
__Leia por sua conta e risco. Reviews, onegai!  
_**Dedicado a duas grandes amigas minhas: Uchiha Taki-chan (1273844) e Mayumii. (1216770).**

GENTE, DESCULPA MEEEESMO TER DELETADO A FIC E COLOCADO DE NOVO. TT EU FIZ ALGUMA PORCARIA, AI TIVE QUE COISAR TUDO DESDE O ZERO. Refaçam suas reviews, se interessar. x3

_Nessa fic, eu tentei fazer bem ao estilo do começo de Death Note: Os diálogos são curtos, o que prevalece sobre eles é o pensamento dos personagens principais, no caso, Kira/Raito e Ryuuzaki/L, como se fosse um "jogo de mente". Quem pensar melhor ganha. É assim que eu gosto: A pessoa que está vendo/lendo pode entender toda a linha de pensamento das personagens, sem se perder. Acho isso muito bom. Espero que gostem! XD  
Meu beta foi o Microsoft Word. 8D Por isso, tá tosco._

**Capítulo I – A quem você pertence? **

**(Kira - Raito) **

_"É algo lindo, indescritível e justo, punir os criminosos. Com este caderno assassino que possuo, junto da minha inteligência insubestimável, serei o Deus do novo mundo. Rendam-se todos ao poder de Kira!"_

_Uma pena que há gente interferindo na minha justiça. Julgarei L também! E já tenho um plano infalível. Em breve, o que esse detetive medíocre chama de investigação acabará, junto com ele._

**---------- **

_"Episódios depois"_

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Por isso mesmo que não sou Kira! Afinal, estou ajudando L na investigação. Estamos algemados um ao outro, e pessoas continuam morrendo. Por que Ryuuzaki ainda pensa que eu sou esse assassino?  
Ryuuzaki é muito esquisito. Não digo apenas por causa do excesso de doces e pelo modo incomum de sentar-se, mas sim pelas suas deduções. Como que eu posso ser Kira...? Por que ele ainda suspeita de mim...?  
Cada vez que me pergunto isso, começo a refletir mais sobre L..._

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_Perdi grandes pistas. Isso me deixa triste.  
Mas ainda suspeito de Yagami Raito. Com sua inocência provada, ele tem mais de 70 de chance de ser Kira.  
Isso me deixa muito confuso... Minha linha de pensamento sai da realidade. Fico mais triste ainda por estar perdendo.  
Eu realmente, realmente estou perdendo! Estou, inconscientemente, juntando minha vida pessoal com o caso... Isso não é bom, não é bom... Me deixa com um sentimento de culpa._

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Yagami-kun. - L chamou.  
- O que, Ryuuzaki?  
- Estou triste.

Raito não sabia o que responder. Andou até o sofá em que L estava e sentou-se junto com ele, colocando a mão direita em seu ombro.

- Eu entendo... Esse caso está ficando muito esquisito.  
- ...Não é por isso, Yagami-kun. Estou fazendo um trabalho ruim.  
- Trabalho ruim? Ryuuzaki, estamos dando duro na investigação! Se o poder de Kira pode ser passado para outras pessoas, obviamente a situação ficaria mais complicad---  
- Não. - L interrompeu e colocou um cubo de açúcar na boca. - Não é por isso.  
- Ryuuzaki, você está realmente bem? - Raito suspirou e virou-se para frente.

O amigo ficou em silêncio, degustando o doce.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Me pergunto o que está acontecendo com Ryuuzaki. Se não é por causa da dificuldade que estamos tendo para desvendar o caso e a perda de pistas, o que é, então?  
Será que é algo pessoal? Quando pessoas ficam mal por algo que aconteceu na vida delas, isso pode afetar no trabalho.  
Pensando bem, nunca soube de nada da vida pessoal de Ryuuzaki..._

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Ryuuzaki. - Raito virou-se novamente para o outro.  
- Hm?  
- Você nunca nos contou nada de sua vida... Se não é o Caso Kira, algo dela deve estar te incomodando.  
- Novamente, afirmo que seu poder de dedução é brilhante, Yagami-kun. - Respondeu L, sem mudar sua expressão.

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_Yagami-kun com certeza possui muita inteligência, poucos teriam notado exatamente esse ponto... O que será que ele está pensando?...  
Para os outros, eu provavelmente só tenho esse lado, o dedutivo, o do trabalho... Poucos realmente notam que eu tenho um coração. Que eu também posso ter conflitos emocionais... Porém, eu não gosto que saibam disso._

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Nunca vi Ryuuzaki desse jeito. Apesar de manter sua expressão normal, ele está tão diferente... Não gosto de admitir isso nem para mim, mas quando se considera o fato de Ryuuzaki possuir vida pessoal, sentimentos, coisas diferentes do trabalho, ele me parece mais... Atraente._

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Você gosta de alguém, Ryuuzaki? - A pergunta saiu sem querer, automaticamente, como qualquer jovem pensaria ao ver um amigo deprimido.

L soltou o biscoito que acabara de pegar da mesa, ficou quieto e virou-se para o outro.

- Ryuuzaki? - Perguntou, preocupado, Raito.  
- Yagami-kun... Correto novamente. Quando mais você desvenda os meus pensamentos, mais chance você tem de ser Kira... Uns 75, em média.  
- Como assim? EU NÃO SOU KIRA! - O jovem protestou.  
- Eu também quero pensar assim, Yagami-kun.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_O que Ryuuzaki quis dizer com isso? E por que esse tom de voz tão apaixonad--- Só pode ser ilusão minha, obviamente!  
Ryuuzaki... Você me impressiona mais a cada segundo que passo com você. Seja investigando, seja conversando sobre qualquer outro assunto.  
Sinto cada vez mais vontade de chegar perto de Ryuuzaki... Não só psicologicamente, descobrindo o que ele pensa a respeito de coisas não-relacionadas ao Caso, mas também... Fisicamente...  
Ele está cada vez mais bonito... Seus hábitos estranhos não me importam mais...  
Ryuuzaki gosta de alguém?...  
...Por que estou pensando nessas coisas?_

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Como assim, Ryuuzaki? - Perguntou Raito.  
- Não quero perder você, Yagami-kun.  
- Perder...?  
- Sim. - L sorriu meigamente - Você é o meu primeiro amigo.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_No que eu estava pensando? Obviamente que eu sou apenas amigo de Ryuuzaki. Ele já tinha me dito isso antes,  
Apenas amigo... Por que essa frase machuca tanto...?  
Mas... Se sou apenas amigo... De quem ele gosta? Para quem ele perdeu seu coração?_

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Ryuuzaki.  
- Diga, Yagami-kun.  
- Posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

L parou para pensar brevemente, mas logo deu a resposta:

- Claro.  
- De... De quem v-você gosta? - Raito gaguejou.

Quando Ryuuzaki abriu a boca para responder, aproximando-se do rosto do suposto Kira, este sentiu um frio na espinha e quase tremeu.

- Ei, Ryuuuzaki! - Uma voz no mínimo feliz chamou-o. Era Matsuda, adentrando a sala com mais alguns policiais que trabalhavam no caso.

O detetive acenou e, ainda olhando para Raito, sussurrou:

- Você saberá depois, Yagami-kun.

A curiosidade de Raito era cada vez mais alimentada a cada sílaba que o outro pronunciava... Ele chegava a se sentir mal.


	2. Quero Saber!

**Poder**

_Death Note não me pertence!  
YAOI. LEMON. Raito x L ou o contrário.  
Leia por sua conta e risco. Reviews, onegai!  
**Dedicado a duas grandes amigas minhas: Uchiha Taki-chan (1273844) e Mayumii. (1216770). Capítulo também dedicado à Annanyff, por gostar de lemon e me suportar falando sobre um certo L.**_

_Não sei se esse capítulo realmente passou o que eu queria.  
"A quem você pertence? Eu quero saber..."  
Raito quer saber. L quer saber. Ambos possuem suas dúvidas em relação um ao outro..._

**Capítulo II - Eu Quero Saber... **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki! - Gritava Matsuda, empolgado.  
- Acalme-se, Matsuda-san. - respondeu L - O que houve?  
- É Kira. Descobrimos quem é!

O detetive se surpreendeu. Então, Raito não era Kira...?

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_Yagami-kun não é Kira? Achamos Kira?  
Isso é... Impossível...!_

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

Raito levantou-se.

- Sério!? Mas... Quem seria o suspeito, Matsuda-san?  
- O grupo Yotsuba! - O policial respondeu, instantaneamente.

E foram, assim, iniciadas as investigações a respeito da Corporação Yotsuba.  
E não é que Matsuda encontrava-se correto? Todos os mortos por Kira , além dos comuns criminosos, eram grandes empresários. De acordo com o brilhante detetive L, uma grande porcentagem dessas mortes beneficiaram tal grupo.  
Mas, afinal, quem era Kira? Yotsuba Corporation poderia ser apenas aliada ao assassino, ou seria, então, um de seus membros?  
A dúvida prevalecia, sendo cada vez mais alimentada a cada pista, corroendo as mentes do detetive e dos policiais, com uma pergunta aparentemente sem resposta.  
Enquanto isso, Raito passava a refletir.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Não consigo me concentrar no Caso Kira. Ryuuzaki está tomando toda minha atenção... Ele pensa, eu observo, ele deduz, eu concordo.  
O que há comigo...?  
...Estamos sozinhos na sala de investigação de novo. Será que pergunto de nov---_

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Yagami-kun.

Raito não respondeu.

- Yagami-kun!? - L chamou novamente, sem resposta. - YAGAMI-KUN!  
- Ah!? - Raito saiu de seu "transe". - Desculpe-me, Ryuuzaki.  
- Você está pensando tão profundamente... Olhando para mim desse jeito, deve estar achando que eu sou Kira. 70 de chance de pelo menos você estar pensando sobre mim.

As bochechas de Raito se avermelharam.

- Ahn, isso?... - Ainda vermelho, desviou o olhar. - Estava pensando em... Em como você pensaria. É, para desvendar... O Caso Kira!...

O detetive sorriu, como se fosse literalmente se jogar no chão de tanto rir.

- Yagami-kun, eu sei quando as pessoas estão mentindo. 98,3 de chance de minha dedução estar correta.

Raito irritou-se.

- ESTOU CANSADO DE SUAS PORCENTAGENS, RYUUZAKI!

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Quem ele pensa que é? O famoso, brilhante, poderoso, supremo e escondido detetive L!?  
Se eu fosse Kira, o mataria de uma vez!_

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

O garoto Yagami tentou socar L, que esquivou-se por pouco e caiu deitado no chão, puxando Raito para si devido às algemas.  
Os dois se olharam; pasmos, quietos, paralisados.  
E foi quando Raito aproximou-se mais do rosto de L.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_O que estou fazendo...?_

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

Os lábios se tocaram; Yagami fechou os olhos e tentou intensificar o "beijo". O detetive, por sua vez, não foi contra; Deixou-se levar, ser abraçado por Raito, ter seu corpo sendo acariciado e explorado por aquelas mãos quentes...  
Nem Ryuuzaki nem o outro sabiam direito o que estavam fazendo; O detetive perdeu o fôlego e tentou desfazer o beijo, mas Raito não deixou, segurando o rosto de L com força.  
Segundos depois, Yagami não sentia mais movimento algum da língua, do corpo - seja o que fosse - do outro. Parou o beijo e observou-o: Estava desmaiado.

**--------- **

**(Raito) **

_Fui longe demais... Melhor nunca mais em minha vida tentar isso de novo. Afinal, Ryuuzaki gosta de outra pessoa, não é?  
...De novo, eu pensando nessas coisas? Por que eu o beijei? Se Misa visse isso, faria um escândalo. AO invés de uma apenas, duas pessoas desmaiariam._

**--------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira) **

- Ya... Yagami-kun? - Uma voz cansada chamou.  
- Ah, Ryuuzaki. - Raito agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido - acordou, finalmente?  
- Desculpe-me. - Disse o outro, levantando e sentando-se no sofá que fora colocado. - Eu não tenho muito fôlego.  
- Como você fala comigo tão normalmente, mesmo depois daquilo?  
- ...Estou cansado. Não costumo mostrar minhas emoções. E foi irrelevante.

Raito ignorou o terceiro comentário do detetive e respondeu:

- Você devia descansar.  
- Já estou. - L não havia se mexido. Estava apenas de olhos fechados, sentado do jeito esquisito.  
- Por que você não se deita? - Yagami insistiu. - Vai se sentir melhor.  
- Estou acostumado.  
- Eu insisto.  
- Não gosto de dormir profundamente.  
- ...Tem medo, Ryuuzaki?

A "provocação" de Raito desafiou L.

- Então, vamos. - Disse o detetive, levantando-se e começando a caminhar. Raito ficaria parado, se não fosse o puxão que sentiu em seu pulso; esqueceu que ainda estavam algemados.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Que inferno... Não tenho mais vontade de olhar para Ryuuzaki. Porém, sinto cada vez mais vontade de admirá-lo...  
Quero muito mais que isso! Quero... Tocá-lo...  
Mas não posso fazer isso. Há câmeras aqui... Espero que ninguém fique sabendo do que aconteceu algumas horas atrás._

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

L sentou-se na cama como normalmente e foi, aos poucos, tentando abaixar-se, numa tentativa de deitar.  
Raito apenas observava, semi-encantado com todos os movimentos do amigo.  
O detetive conseguiu, finalmente, ficar horizontal em ralação à cama; virou-se para a direita e encolheu-se. Parecia uma criança.

- Yagami-kun... Me cubra.  
- Ryuuzaki, você é muito folgado. - Mesmo assim, Raito pegou uma coberta verde-escura que estava ao pé da cama e colocou em cima de L, que agradeceu, mas minutos depois se descobriu, ficando deitado em cima do edredom.

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_Yagami-kun é gentil, mas muda facilmente de humor; há horas atrás, estava tentando me matar, depois tentando me estuprar, e agora é terno como uma mãe.  
Isso é comum, considerando-se a idade dele. Deve estar lutando contra seus hormônios.  
Acho que vou... Ajudá-lo._

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

Ryuuzaki estava deitado, rindo para si mesmo, mas não havia fechado os olhos ainda. Raito percebeu e, sentando-se na borda da cama, pediu:

- Ryuuzaki, feche os olhos.  
- Como posso garantir que você não tentará me matar ou então outro tipo de coisa?  
- ...Ryuuzaki, eu não vou fazer isso! Aqui foi... Um... Um acidente!  
- ...Confiarei em você. - concluiu o detetive, fechando os olhos. - Mas só dessa vez, Yagami-kun.

Raito observava.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Ryuuzaki é tão inocente... Parece uma criança quando está assim, deitado, dormindo. Ah, se eu pudesse deitar-me ao seu lado...  
...Novamente com isso? L é um homem. Um homem! Por que me sinto tão apaixonado? Não podemos ter uma relação; afetaria nosso trabalho.  
...Bah, que sono._

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

O universitário bocejou.

- Yagami-kun. - L chamou, novamente.  
- Hm?  
- Você está com sono.  
- E...?  
- Deite-se.

Raito sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Não, obrigado. Posso dormir naquele sofá ali e... RYUUZAKI, PARE DE ME PUXAR!

O detetive puxava Yagami pelas correntes, com força, até que conseguiu o que queria: Raito foi literalmente jogado na cama e, posteriormente, teve suas pernas cobertas por L.

- Ryuuzaki!  
- Shh. - Respondeu, colocando o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios do outro. Raito ficou, novamente, corado.

Algum tempo depois, L sentiu-se abraçado por trás. Não chegou a se assustar, mas questionou-se a respeito dos próximos atos do aprendiz de policial.  
Não percebendo movimento, aconchegou-se no amigo e pôs-se a pensar:

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_Misa tem sorte... Yagami-kun é um garoto brilhante e, sem dúvidas, bonito.  
Se fosse mulher, estaria caído por ele. Ou então, quem me dera ser mulher, para ele cair por mim.  
Mesmo não sendo... Acho que já estou caído. 97... 100._

**---------- **

**(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

- L... - O detetive ouviu alguém sussurrar.

Raito passou uma de suas mãos pelo pescoço de Ryuuzaki, posteriormente deslizando, lentamente, pelo resto de seu corpo. L estava assustado, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era respirar, quase que gemer, enquanto o "amigo" o acariciava.  
Yagami, calmamente, pôs a mão no zíper da jeans do detetive, que protestou:

- Yagami-kun... Isso está indo longe demais.  
- Como você já disse... Shhh, Ryuuzaki.

Ao terminar a frase, Raito colocou seu terceiro dedo na boca de L, que segurou sua mão com as outras duas.  
Ficaram um certo tempo assim; o detetive recusava-se a soltar a mão do universitário.

- Ryuuzaki, me solte.  
- Mhnãounm... - Respondeu, infantilmente.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_Esse Ryuuzaki... Gosta de por coisas na boca. Come tantos doces, não quer me soltar... Qual é a próxima?  
...Se bem que não é má idéia..._

**---------- **

**(Cento de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

Raito sentou-se na cama, seguido por L.

- Solte, Ryuuzaki... Te mostrarei algo melhor.  
- Yagami-kun é mesmo brilhante. - Respondeu, soltando-o.  
- Ensinarei a você um truque bem... Divertido. - O aprendiz de policial beijou L intensamente, deitando-o na cama outra vez.

Correntes... O barulho delas era um pouco irritante. Principalmente agora, que pareciam se mover mais... Raito, de algum modo, conseguiu tirar a camiseta de L e a sua própria, porém deixando a gravata vermelha intacta. O barulho cessou, mas logo recomeçou... E parou de novo. Quando Ryuuzaki abriu os olhos, estava algemado, com pouquíssima mobilidade dos braços, que estavam presos à cabeceira da cama.

- Desde quando, Yagami-kun...?  
- Eu tinha as chaves... Caíram do seu bolso, na hora que você desmaiou.  
- Isso... Isso é trapaça...!  
- É assim que tem que ser, às vezes. - Respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando Raito tentou abrir a calça do detetive de novo, este não conseguiu se mexer, sendo obrigado a permitir tal ato.  
Primeiro, abriu o botão, lentamente, depois levou o zíper para baixo. L estava, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, envergonhado e confuso.

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_...Yagami-kun...  
O que você vai fazer?...  
...Eu sou um detetive, você devia ser um detetive também... Detetives não fazem esse tipo de coisa. Detetives devem se focar no trabalho... No trabalho...!  
Mas...  
...Não!_

**---------- **

**(Cento de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

Raito literalmente arrancou a jeans do que estava acorrentado, constrangindo-o.

- Quero ver até quando você consegue ficar em silêncio... L. - Desafiou.

Sem piedade, Yagami colocou sua mão direita por baixo da peça íntima de Ryuuzaki e começou uma espécie de carícia - podendo até mesmo ser considerada uma "massagem". O detetive quase gritou, mas mordeu seus próprios lábios na intenção de não emitir som; havia aceitado o desafio, inconscientemente.  
Passado algum tempo, a intensidade da "massagem" aumentou, sendo mais forte e rápida. L estava quase sofrendo de prazer, ainda se impedindo de gemer, gritar, entre outros. Porém, chegou um momento que este não agüentou e, ofegando, disse, aos berros:

- AAAAH, YAGAMI-KUN! EU DESISTO! - a partir desse momento, seus gemidos tornaram-se incessáveis, sua respiração estava descompassada, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte... - Continue! Continue!

Contraditório, Raito tirou sua mão do membro de L.

- ...Ya... Yagami-kun...?  
- Implore, Ryuuzaki. - Respondeu, quase que como uma ordem.  
- Eu te imploro, Yagami-kun... Por favor, mais...

O universitário riu.

- Há poucos minutos atrás, você estava me evitando...  
- Não importa... Por favor... - L estava cada vez mais descontrolado, quase suplicando por continuidade - Yagami-kun, eu te imploro... Te imploro... TE IMPLORO!

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_É tão bom ouvir isso vindo de Ryuuzaki...  
...Eu acho... Que estou gostando de possuí-lo. De ter um certo poder sobre ele._

**---------- **

**(Cento de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

- Rendeu-se, Ryuuzaki? Fará o que eu disser?  
- SIM, SIM! TUDO, MAS POR FAVOR, CONTINUE!

Raito tirou o último pedaço de pano que vestia o detetive - aproveitou e já jogou de lado suas próprias calças, que estavam apertando-o.  
Partiu para cima do acorrentado, enquanto começava um beijo de surpresa, forçando sua língua contra a de L, que se entregava completamente. Yagami abraçava o outro com força, também enlouquecendo, puxando-o para mais perto impossível, enquanto as ereções se encostavam levemente, provocando os dois, dando-lhes cada vez mais libido...  
Romperam o ósculo por duas razões: o detetive estava sem fôlego novamente e o que estava por cima dele decidiu passar sua língua por outros lugares.  
Foi descendo: queixo, pescoço... L deliciava-se ao sentir o rastro quente e molhado que o outro deixava por seu corpo.  
A língua - e, posteriormente, os dentes - do mais novo se encontraram com os mamilos de seu "amante", que soltava longos gemidos e cada lambida ou mordida que lhe era dada.

- Está se divertindo, Ryuuzaki? - Perguntou o universitário, enquanto passava a explorar uma região mais baixa, arrancando fortes suspiros.

O outro não respondeu mas, devido à sua expressão, era previsível que a resposta fosse sim.  
Raito passou direto pela área mais sensível e segurou um dos pés do detetive:

- Você tem hábitos estranhos, Ryuuzaki... Mas fico feliz por tê-los, principalmente o de andar descalço. Adoro seus pés... - e beijou-o como se fosse uma saudação antiga, usada nas mãos das moças.  
- Yagami-kun... - Agora foi a vez de L se pronunciar - Venha aqui.

O outro obedeceu, e chegou perto do rosto do detetive.

- ...Mais perto. - Ele não estava falando da face de Raito.  
- R...Ryuuzaki! O que você pensa que vai fazer?  
- O que eu puder fazer enquanto estiver com as mãos e braços imobilizados.  
- Já que é assim...

Yagami ajudou o detetive a inverter completamente sua posição na cama; o fez ficar com os joelhos apoiados no travesseiro, de costas para cima, com os braços ainda sendo puxados para trás, devido à corrente. Sentou-se na frente dele, de pernas abertas.

- ...Faça o que bem entender. - Suspirou Raito, um pouco "inconformado".

O mais velho, com um pouco de dificuldade, abocanhou o membro do universitário, que sentiu um frio na espinha mas, para ajudá-lo, chegou mais perto.  
L movimentava sua língua vagarosamente, fazendo uma leve, porém precisa, pressão. Yagami começou a gemer - mais ainda quando o detetive começou a não só lamber, mas também chupar.

- Ryu... Ah!... Ryuuzaki...! Ryuuzaki! - Chamava, entre gemidos. Segurou a cabeça do amante, acariciando seus cabelos pretos enquanto "ajudava" no movimento. - Eu...

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Raito quase não agüentava mais:

- Ryuuzaki! Eu... - Gemeu - Eu não consigo mais... Eu... Eu vou... - Disse, repentinamente virando o corpo de L para que este pudesse apoiar sua cabeça no travesseiro. - Vai doer.

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_Acho que vou morrer, pelo jeito que Yagami-kun disse iss---_

**---------- **

**(Cento de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - O detetive gritou, quando Raito colocou-se dentro dele. Escorreu uma lágrima.  
- Ryuuzaki... - Yagami inclinou-se para baixo, ficando perto do rosto do amante - Você está bem...?  
- N... N-não se importe com isso, Yagami-kun. - O semblante de L estava agonizado.  
- Eu... Vou me mexer.

Como avisado, ele começou a se mover num vai-e-vem devagar; era difícil.

**---------- **

**(Raito) **

_...Ryuuzaki é apertado...  
...Eu sinceramente nunca pensei que fosse pensar nisso.  
Não importa._

**---------- **

**(Cento de Investigação do Caso Kira - Quarto) **

Os dedos do pé de Ryuuzaki estavam dobrados fortemente; suas mãos fechadas em punho e, seus olhos, semicerrados.  
Raito envolveu a cintura do mais velho com seus braços, carinhosamente:

- Relaxe, Ryuuzaki...

Seguindo o pedido, lentamente os dedos foram se desdobrando; as mãos se abrindo; os olhos fechando-se de modo calmo. Suspirou. O universitário, assim, reiniciou os movimentos.  
A dor que L sentia era imensurável: sentia-se sendo partido ao meio. Porém, com o tempo, foi se acostumando, e permitiu que o outro aumentasse a força e velocidade.  
Como que por telepatia, o mais novo prosseguiu, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte... Os gemidos e gritos tornavam-se mais constantes, mais intensos, mais prolongados. Ryuuzaki chamava por Raito, que respondia com um breve, suave, porém cheio de desejo "Eru..." (L).  
Não bastava para Yagami. Segurou o membro do detetive e começou a puxá-lo, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que o amante deveria sentir dentro de si.  
Eles iam se cansando; as respirações tornaram-se pesadas, porém teimosas. Raito não iria parar até que chegasse ao clímax. Não iria parar até que L também chegasse.  
Numa última entrada, ambos gritaram.

- Ryuuzaki... - O universitário literalmente caiu em cima do outro, posteriormente rolando para o lado esquerdo da cama.

O detetive ofegava mas, mesmo assim, virou-se para o mais novo e deu-lhe um longo beijo, abraçando-o depois.  
Juntos, adormeceram.

**---------- **

**(Ryuuzaki - L) **

_Eu... Não, nós... Nós fizemos realmente isso...?  
Isso me deixa sem saída.  
Será necessário... Descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções, Yagami-kun. Por mais que eu não queira.  
...Aquela pergunta de antes... Você já descobriu quem roubou meu coração, Yagami-kun?_

**----------**


	3. Pois não vivo sem você

**Poder**

_**Death Note não me pertence!  
**__YAOI. LEMON. Raito x L ou o contrário.  
__Leia por sua conta e risco. Reviews, onegai!  
__Dedicado a duas grandes amigas minhas: Uchiha Taki-chan (1273844) e Mayumii. (1216770).  
__Finalmente, o último capítulo! TEM SPOILER DO ANIME. Ééé, do anime mesmo, porque eu me baseei numa cena que não tem no mangá e tal.  
__Não sei ainda, mas acho que vou colocar um capítulo extra com considerações finais._

**Capítulo III - Pois Não Vivo Sem Você **

(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira - Heliporto)

Kira! Estavam tão perto, o plano já estava feito... Sendo executado. 

- Suba no helicóptero, Yagami-kun. Hoje nós pegaremos Kira.  
- Sem dúvida! - respondeu Raito, entrando no veículo aéreo - Você que vai dirigir isso, Ryuuzaki?  
- Sim.

O detetive subiu no helicóptero, seguido por Watari.

**---------- **

_**(Ryuuzaki - L) **_

_Quando acordamos aquele dia... Ele não me disse uma palavra.  
Yagami-kun já estava algemado a mim de novo, e ambos vestidos... Meu sono foi tão pesado assim que eu nem percebi?  
...Ou foi um sonho?  
...Deus, por favor, que tenha sido real._

**---------- **

(Helicóptero)

- Não sabia que você era piloto de helicóptero, Ryuuzaki. - comentou Raito.  
- É bem simples. 

Watari pegava armas e as carregava, enquanto os outros dois prestavam atenção no caminho. Yagami olhou para o mapa GPS e exclamou:

- Higuchi não está indo para a Sakura TV, mas na direção inversa!  
- A julgar pelo caminho, parece se dirigir ao escritório da Yotsuba. - respondeu o piloto.

Não houve necessidade de mais diálogo: logo começaram a seguí-lo na nova rota.  
L contactou-se com Wedy a respeito das gravações que estavam na Yotsuba; a ladra, pelo microfone, afirmou que o trabalho já estava feito.

**---------- **

_**(Raito) **_

_Falta pouco!  
O momento de tensão começa agora... Kira, você será pego!_

**---------- **

(Helicóptero)

- Higuchi já percebeu o que fizemos com as fitas. - afirmou L. 

Raito concordou com a cabeça e dialogou brevemente com seu pai, que estava na Sakura Tv:

- Pai, Higuchi está agora indo à Sakura TV. Chegará nos próximos 15 minutos. Tudo bem?  
- "Não queria que meu filho se preocupasse com isso... Mas tudo bem, Raito!"

Como as preparações já estavam concluídas... Só restava esperar.

**---------- **

_**(Raito) **_

_Ryuuzaki... Espero que não aconteça nada de ruim com você por causa de Kira.  
Vamos prendê-lo...!_

**---------- **

(Helicóptero)

Ouviu-se a voz de Mogi. 

- "Higuchi está armado e o chefe foi baleado! Ele está fugindo!"

E logo após, a de Soichiro:

- "Estou bem... se o perseguirmos agora, ainda podemos pegá-lo, Ryuuzaki! Vamos!"  
- Droga, ele escapou da Sakura TV! - Exclamou Raito; a irritação percorria todos os seus nervos; tanto ele quanto o detetive estavam agitados.  
- É inevitável... Teremos de perseguí-los nós mesmos. - Ryuuzaki afirmou. - Watari, tudo pronto?  
- Sim. - O outro respondeu, já apontando uma espingarda para fora do helicóptero.  
- Yagami, use isto, por favor. - E estendeu-lhe uma arma - Afinal, trata-se de Kira.  
- ...Não, isso não é permitido no Japão.

O detetive sorriu para si.

- Tenho certeza que o sr. Yagami diria o mesmo...  
- É. - Raito respondeu ao sorriso.

Olharam para fora; Higuchi estava sendo cercado por carros de polícia.

- Como é possível? Não informamos a polícia. - comentou Watari.  
- Só pode ser obra de... - O universitário começou, sendo interrompido pelo piloto.  
- Exatamente. Aizawa.

Ligou-se o farol do helicóptero sobre o porsche vermelho. Watari mirava. O minuto definitivo... Iam conseguir capturar Kira!?  
Uma falha; Higuchi achou saída e acelerou.

- É seu limite! - bradou o atirador, acertando uma das rodas do carro, que girou e bateu em um dos muros da ponte.

A polícia brevemente encurralou-o. Mas o motorista apontou a arma para sua própria cabeça:

- EU SOU KIRA! NÃO SE APROXIMEM! - E apertou o gatilho; mas foi detido por Watari de novo.

O helicóptero pousou; Era o clímax.

- É o fim, não é? - comentou Raito.  
- Tem razão. - o detetive respondeu.

Higuchi ofegava, dentro do carro; não tinha mais saída.

- "Ryuuzaki, deixe-me ir." - Soichiro pediu.  
- "Chefe, eu vou com o senhor" - foi a vez de Mogi, que abria a porta e colocava o capacete.  
- Entendido. - disse L. - Lidamos com Kira. Portanto, levem-no em custódia sem revelar suas faces. - encerrou o contato. - Watari, se Higuchi fizer qualquer movimento estranho...  
- Sim - respondeu o atirador. - Eu o tenho na mira.

Os dois policiais aproximavam-se levantemente do porsche; passaram por um carro.

- Aizawa, tem algo para cobrir o rosto? - Perguntou o pai de Raito.  
- Sim. - E fez uma saudação.  
- Dê-nos cobertura.  
- Sim! Obrigado, chefe!

A polícia se aproximava de Higuchi, que estava sem forças, suando, passando calor devido à luz dos faróis.

- Higuchi! Saia do carro lentamente! - Ordenou o chefe.

Kira se rendia. Obedeceu e levou as mãos ao alto.  
Rapidamente, foi algemado e vendado.

- "Higuchi está detido." - Soichiro informou.  
- Senhor Mogi! - Raito chamou - Coloque a escuta nele.  
- "Certo!"

Finalmente, a conversa, o confronto final que todos ansiavam desde o começo... L versus Kira.

- Higuchi, como executou os assassinatos? Diga-me.

O suspeito manteve-se em silêncio; Ryuuzaki enchia uma xícara de café.

- Ou usarei os métodos necessários para fazê-lo falar.  
- "...Com o caderno."  
- Caderno?  
- "É inacreditável, mas é um caderno que mata a pessoa cujo nome for escrito nele, se seu rosto for conhecido pelo escritor."

**---------- **

_**(Ryuuzaki - L) **_

_Caderno..._

**---------- **

(Helicóptero)

- Yagami-san!  
- "Sim, está na maleta de Higuchi. Realmente, há nomes escritos. Mas isso não parece nada de extraordinário." - Olhou para frente... - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

L assustou-se brevemente e tirou os olhos de seu café:

- Hn? O que foi, Yagami-san?  
- "U-UM MONSTRO!" - Procurou por sua arma, sem sucesso.  
- Acalme-se, por favor. Está, no momento, desarmado, Yagami-san.  
- "Ah, sim... É verdade." - E mirava o monstro.  
- "Está tudo bem, chefe?"  
- "M-Mogi... Não está vendo?"  
- "Chefe, o senhor deve estar cansado." - E pegou o caderno que havia caído no chão. Olhou para frente. - "...UWAAAAAAAAH!"  
- O que houve, Mogi-san!? - Perguntou Raito.  
- "P-parece que... Somente aqueles que tocam o caderno podem ver..." - respondeu Soichiro. - "É um monstro!"  
- Por favor, tragam o caderno ao helicóptero. - Proferiu L.  
- "Certo!"

Mogi correu ao helicópeto, com o caderno em mãos.

**---------- **

_**(Remu) **_

_Então, o que vai fazer agora, Yagami Raito?  
Ao tocar o Death Note, as memórias de tudo o que fez no passado retornarão.  
Mas..._

**---------- **

(Helicóptero)

Chegou no veículo aéreo e estendeu o objeto ao detetive, que segurou-o e olhou para frente. 

- ...Shinigami!? Eles... Realmente... Existem...

**---------- **

_**(Ryuuzaki - L) **_

_Yagami Raito... Cadernos, trocar cadernos em Aoyama..._

**---------- **

(Helicóptero)

- Ryuuzaki, dê-me este caderno! - bradou Raito, indo ao encontro das mãos de L. 

**---------- **

_**(Ryuuzaki - L) **_

_Kira... __Segundo Kira...  
DUAS CÓPIAS!  
Existem pelo menos duas cópias do caderno. Ainda não acabou..._

**---------- **

(Helicóptero)

- Hn!? - Ryuuzaki percebeu a ausência do caderno, e olhou para Raito. 

O grito de Yagami foi sinistro, parecia surreal. Lembrava-se de tudo...

**---------- **

_**(Raito - Kira) **_

_...Eu sou kira._

**---------- **

(Helicóptero) 

Raito ofegava, e virou-se de costas.

- T-Tudo bem? - Perguntou o detetive. - Qualquer um se aterrorizaria vendo aquele monstro.  
- Ryuuzaki...  
- Sim?  
- Agora precisamos verificar se os nomes escritos aqui batem com os das vítimas. - E começou a digitar no laptop.  
- Ahn? ...Sim... E-estou de acordo.

O universitário sorria. Sorria psicoticamente.

**---------- **

_**(Raito - Kira)**_

Eu venci.  
Como planejado... 

**---------- **

(Helicóptero) 

Passaram-se longos quarenta segundos. Higuchi caiu no chão, morto.  
Raito sentia uma vontade avassaladora de rir. Rir como nunca; como um Deus sádico, que acabara de concluir sua armadilha para os pobres e mortais humanos.  
Os policiais se assustaram com a queda do recém-preso, mas confirmaram seu falecimento. O detetive mostrou-se discretamente confuso.

**---------- **

(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira - Terraço) 

L admirava a tempestade e sequer percebia o fato de estar completamente molhado.  
O recém-memorizado estudante universitário chegou no local e logo indagou para o amigo o que ele estava fazendo alí. Fazendo sinal de que não ouvia, o detetive obrigou Raito a ir até ele, na chuva.  
Houve um breve diálogo, e os dois foram secar-se.

- Sabe, Ryuuzaki.  
- Hm?  
- Eu descobri coisas sobre sua vida pessoal que eu não queria saber.  
- Para essa audácia toda, deve ter descoberto meu nome também... Certo, Yagami-kun?  
- É. E por isso mesmo... Sinto que você pode morrer a qualquer momento.  
- Admite, então, que é Kira?

**---------- **

_**(Raito - Kira)**_

Claro que admito! 

**---------- **

(Centro de Investigação do Caso Kira - Terraço) 

Raito pegou o Death Note, que estava em suas mãos misteriosamente - talvez tivesse pedido emprestado para analisar alguma coisa aleatória.

- Sou. E estou escrevendo seu nome agora mesmo.

L Lawl... E ele parou de escrever.

- Posso até ser Kira. Mas não posso te matar.  
- Como assim? - Se você morresse... Eu não teria motivos para ser o Deus do Novo mundo... Porque não há sentido em ter esse poder sem a pessoa que eu realmente amo. Não que eu tenha um coração, mas a vida não seria tão divertida assim.  
- Você me ama, é?  
- É, talvez.

Yagami Raito foi a única coisa que o portador do nome conseguiu escrever.

- Essa será minha punição. O mundo sem Kira estará de volta na podridão, mas... É a única coisa que eu posso fazer para tentar ser desculpado.

40 segundos.  
Kira caiu no chão, morto.

- Nem deixou eu falar que... Além de um grande amigo, eu também te amava.

L pegou o Death Note. L Lawl...iet. Completara seu nome - e daqui menos de um minuto estaria no mesmo estado de Raito. Morto.

- Se não podemos resolver esse assunto nos mundos terrenos, que façamos isso em outro plano. Afinal... Eu pertenço a você, Yagami-kun. Queria saber, não queria? Eu não vivo sem você... Quero continuar pertencendo à sua pessoa. Você tinha **poder** sobre mim... Desde o começo.

39...

- Aishiteru, Raito-kun. Zutto.

E o corpo de L tombava em cima do outro, ambos sem vida.  
As folhas do caderno assassino iam ficando levemente molhadas, se dissolvendo devagar.  
O tempo parava, o cenário ia sumindo. E os dois estavam juntos. O assassino e o detetive. Unidos por algo que talvez fosse amor...  
Ninguém nunca saberia.  
Naqueles garranchos do Death Note, os dois nomes na mesma página.  
Naqueles garranchos do Death Note, os dois corações no mesmo lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------

SIM, esse é o final.  
Eu pulei um monte de coisa e terminei porcamente, mas eu gostei... Sei lá, me matem.  
Próximo "capítulo" são as considerações finais.  
Obrigada por lerem, aceito reviews.


	4. Considerações Finais

**Poder**

Considerações finais...

Ok, ok, comecemos com as considerações finais.

Meu objetivo principal era matar os dois desde o começo. 8D Sim, eu sou louca.  
Não se decepcionem com o final. Eu não queria continuar porque perdi a inspiração completamente, mas eu não podia deixar isso sem um fim, sendo que eu estava na metade do último capítulo!

O que eu fiz foi acelerar o que eu iria escrever. O enredo, em si, não teve mudança. Na verdade, eu ia colocar mais um lemon, só que descartei a idéia. Ficou muito corrido, eu sei, e vocês PODEM me odiar por isso sem dúvidas.

Mas tinha gente que queria o final. E eu até gostei das palavras, e tal, apesar de ter se transformado numa completa Deathfic. Sei lá, eu não tava me sentindo bem com o jeito que eu estava escrevendo o capítulo III e decidi chutar logo um final porcariazinha pra ele, DESCULPEM MESMO. Mas é que meu jeito de escrever mudou um pouco de lá pra cá, então eu não pude seguir o ritmo da história direito.

Peço mil desculpas MESMO!

Eu só queria acabar isso. Fico com peso na consciência quando não termino algo, por mais bobo que seja. E eu realmente _gostava_ dessa fic. Então tentem não ser malvados comigo, oks?

Qualquer coisa, podem me xingar, eu deixo... –contraditória–

Espero que vocês não parem de ler minhas fics só por causa disso, mas eu entendo se quiserem.  
Acho que esse final prova o quanto eu posso ser incompetente, lol.

Obrigada por me entenderem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meu objetivo nessa fic foi envolver algo relacionado com "eu sou seme, eu sou demais, eu tenho poder sobre você".  
Acho que não consegui... E como eu faço um Raito tão humilde, heim?

Okay, eu ia falar mais coisa, mas agora nada me vem a mente e meu pulso esquerdo (junto com todo meu braço) está doendo MUITO, então acho que não vou poder ficar mais digitando aqui, e tal.

Desculpem, desculpem mesmo...


End file.
